Left Behind
by Mererid
Summary: Set after The Girl In the Fireplace. Rose confronts the Doctor about one of his habits. I have fixed some very bad grammar errors, no doubt there are still more.


I am doing good! Two stories in two days! This is a productive weekend! 7 hours of Doctor Who a day and eventually you will get inspired! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my other story, you guys are fantastic! Anyway, so, yes, this story is set after The Girl in the Fireplace. I was thinking about it and the Doctor is always doing something stupid, that were it not a wonderful TV show and had to have a mostly happy ending, could be very bad for all parties involved, this is one such case the Rose points out. On with the story gentle readers.

Mererid

"So. Where to next?" The Doctor said switching controls on the Tardis in preparation for their next adventure.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you go somewhere were there are lots of beautiful women. You seem to like that." Rose said from behind him.

"What?" He said turning from the controls to look at Rose, whose face was downcast looking into the underbelly of the Tardis.

"I said, I don't care, let Mickey pick." She said and darted from the room. The Doctor looked over to Mickey with a questioning glace.

"Don't ask me." He said from the couch were he was lounging. "I gave up trying to understand Rose years ago." He concluded. The Doctor shrugged and went back to the controls.

"However, the one thing I have learned is that you can't let Rose stew, it will only get worse, probably what caused this in the first place, Rose stewing." Mickey added with a pointed glace that plainly said 'Go.'

"What?" Asked the Doctor now completely baffled as he turned away from the controls and back to Mickey.

"Go after her." He stated as though he was talking to a five year old. He ever added the shooing motion for emphasis. At this the Doctor rolled his eyes and removed himself from the controls for the final time and marched down the hallway to the blonde girl's bedroom.

"Rose!" he hollered at her through the metal door, on the other side he could hear muffled noises, but nothing that sounded like human speech. "Rose!" he tried again, this time adding a knock.

"Go away!" Came the loud and clear response from the other side.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" he shouted at the occupant of the room.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him, except this time the scream was accompanied by some thing hitting the door and shattering. At this, he didn't wait. He had already tried opening the door the proper way and found it to be locked. So he decide that if she was throwing things, not even at him properly but just in his general direction, then it was time to use the sonic screwdriver. As the door slide open he felt something else go flying past his head and shatter on the wall behind him. With a quick glance to make sure she was no longer armed he glanced behind him to see a shattered tea mug behind him. Looking on the floor in front of him, he found another that had been the first casualty of Rose's apparent temper.

"What is wrong now?" He asked. He would have smiled to himself or made a comment about how Jackie-like she was at this moment, but experience told him that he would only get more things thrown at him.

"Me? You're the one that can't just do as I ask!" she shrieked.

"Obviously your upset, so I came to see what was wrong, and judging by your reaction it has something to with me, because you don't often throw things at me as a sign of greeting." He explained. He would have walked further into the room but again the fear of flying projectiles kept him at bay.

"It doesn't matter what's wrong because there is nothing you can do about, so why don't you just leave, go back to tinkering with the Tardis that you love so much, or better yet, go to some planet and get yourself a new 'companion' cause I'm done!" she screamed. The Doctor was utterly confounded. Had she just said she wanted to leave him? He had always told her she could whenever she wanted but he never thought that she would take it.

"What?" He asked still not completely understanding the request she had made.

"I want to go home, I can't do this anymore, I can't watch you leave me alone anymore." Her voice had started out strong but had dithered out at the end.

"Leave you, I never…" He began confused as to what she was talking about, she was still here with him on the Tardis, and he wasn't gone.

"Yes, you have left me; you leave me all the time. You left me when we went back to see my Dad, you got eaten by a Reaper, then after that you sent me back to Earth, so I wouldn't get killed, you didn't even say goodbye you just left me, sent me packing. And then you changed you face and didn't wake up when I needed you, you just kept sleeping! You leave everybody, Sarah Jane, Jack, even Madame de Pompadour! Today…" She yelled, tears stream down her cheeks. They had finally reached her voice and cut it off. He took this opportunity to go to her and wrap her in a hug.

"No, you think that you can make it all better with hugs and chips but you can't!" She pushed him away. "You left me, jumped on a horse, and crashed through a time portal, and left me stranded in the 51st century with no way back! You knew the time portal would close behind you. You knew I would be stranded and still you jumped to save a woman that you new for a day! You chose her over me and Mickey and the Tardis! You left us!" She screamed breaking down, her hands covering her face. "You left me."

She was right, he hadn't thought about what would happen to Rose and Mickey when he was trapped in the 18th century. He had been all about saving Madame de Pompadour, he had know he would be trapped but hadn't though that Rose would be to. He went to her and embraced her again. But this time as she fought it, he didn't let go.

"Your right." He said against the beating she was giving his chest. "Your right, I did leave you, I do leave you. But I promise, I won't, not anymore." He said into her hair as she calmed down or at least stopped abusing him.

"You can't promise that, you can't know." She whispered into his jacket. She had now stopped beating him and had curled herself into his chest, with his arms tight around her. At this he moved away from her slightly and tipped her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Sure I can." He told her as he wiped the make up and tears from under her eyes and on her cheeks. "I'm a Time Lord, I know these things." He finished by pulling her close to him again. Heaven help him he would find away to keep her with him and to stop hurting her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her. He felt her nod into his chest. "Well come on then." He said taking her hand and dragging her back to the control room to start on there next adventure. He only hoped that he could keep his promise.

Little purply-blue button, just there. Press It! Thanks!


End file.
